Princess Adventure Club
"Princess Adventure Club" is the fifty-eighth episode from the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on September 25, 2015, and is the fourth episode of the third season. Plot At Royal Prep, Princess Zooey is having trouble finding a place to sit with people when Sofia comes up and invites her to sit with her and her friends. Everything's going fine until Amber shows up with a meteorite calling it a meteor. Zooey corrects her but the conceited Amber rudely snaps at her and ignores her correction. Sofia encourages Zooey to start a club to make friends. Zooey decides to start the Princess Adventure Club with Sofia as its first member. Together, they soon enlist Princess Kari and Vivian. The club's first adventure is to the Misty Forests of Outer Marttinos. Everyone has such a great time that when news about it spreads at Royal Prep all the kids want to be in the club. Amber tries to join but Zooey, who's still mad at Amber, rejects her. At Enchancia Castle, Sofia tries to tell her big sister that Zooey only rejected her because she hurt her feelings but the egotistical Amber refuses to listen and starts the Amber Adventure Club to get even. The next day at Royal Prep however, her attempt to do so bombs because everyone finds Zooey's club more fun. In the end, Amber can only get a reluctant Sofia and two students to join. Both clubs set out: Zooey's club heads to the Diamond Tide Pools of Albini Island to collect diamonds and Amber's club heads to North Meekland to collect meteorites. When the clubs arrive at the area disaster strikes: Zooey's Hot Air Balloon Hydrofoil goes out of control. After some persuasion from Sofia, Amber agrees to help save them. After the rescue, Zooey and Amber agree to join their clubs together, to Sofia's delight. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Carter Hastings as Prince Chad *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Kiara Muhammad as Princess Kari *Fiona Bishop as Princess Zooey *Shavanie Jayna as Princess Lakshmi *Jamie Mitchell as Coachman *Craig Gerber as Enchancian Coachman *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian Song *When It Comes To Making Friends Home Video Release *Sofia the First: The Secret Library Trivia *Princess Zooey makes her second appearance in the series since her debut in "Scrambled Pets," though she did have a cameo in "Sidekick Clio." *Tizzy's ballerina from "In a Tizzy" makes a cameo appearance in the cafeteria scene. *Prince Chad (the only boy on Amber Adventure Club) is the first known character in the series younger than Sofia. *The Royal Redhawk uniforms from "A Tale of Two Teams" make a cameo appearance in this episode. *As producer of the series, this is Craig Gerber's second episode to voice a character in the series. The first episode was "The Baker King". *Princess Hildegard's older sister makes a cameo in the beginning of the episode, and she looks exactly the same as she did in the flashback during the song "Know It All". *The name of the princess Sarah Mitchell used to voice is revealed to be Lakshmi in this episode. *This is the fourth time Jamie Mitchell provides the voice for a character on the show. The first time was in "Finding Clover", the second was in "The Princess Stays in the Picture", and the third was in "The Leafsong Festival". *Moral: Don't exclude people when you are angry at them. Goofs *There are two "Princess Juns" in the Royal Prep cafeteria when Princess Zooey arrives, as well other two repeated princesses and one repeated prince. *Lakshmi was wearing an adventure outfit when Zooey's club got to Albini Island. But after the coachman asked for a screwdriver, she was wearing her signature outfit. International premieres *November 16, 2015 (Brazil) Screenshots PrincessZooeyClub1.png PrincessZooeyClub2 decoy.png Sofia the First - Princess Adventure Club1.jpg PrincessZooeyClub3.png PrincessZooeyClub4.png PrincessZooeyClub6.png PrincessZooeyClub7.png PrincessZooeyClub8.png PrincessZooeyClub9.png PrincessZooeyClub10.png PrincessZooeyClub11.png PrincessZooeyClub12.png PrincessZooeyClub13.png Amber and Sofia and Zooey.png|Amber, Sofia, and Zooey Sofia the First - Princess Adventure Club2.jpg Sofia the First - Princess Adventure Club3.jpg Princess Adventure Club 1.PNG PrincessZooeyClub15.png PrincessZooeyClub16.png PrincessZooeyClub17.png Sofia the First - Princess Adventure Club4.jpg Category:Sofia the First episodes